


Beg for it, Big Boy

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is the Best Dom, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: No one would ever guess that Hinata tops in their relationship nor would they believe that Asahi is the submissive one.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	Beg for it, Big Boy

No one would suspect this. The fact that Asahi is the bottom in his relationship with Shouyou. Nor would anyone think that Shouyou dominated him time and again. Of course, Hinata is the best dom, always checking on Asahi’s well-being and apologizing sweetly when he pushes things too far. And the aftercare is easily the absolute best. Shouyou tends to him in the most loving and attentive ways possible. Which is exactly why Asahi has no issues with what they are doing right now.

Asahi is naked, on his back, with his arms and legs splayed out and tied down with rope. Shouyou stands over him, just as naked, with a riding crop in one hand and a remote control in the other. Aside from Asahi’s labored breathing the only other thing that can be heard in the bedroom is the vibrating plug in Asahi’s ass. “One more should do it,” Shouyou mumbles to himself, clicking the button three times.

“I thought you said one,” Asahi grits out between clenched teeth as the vibrations triple in power, making him arch his back.

“Changed my mind,” Hinata answers with a shrug, tossing the remote onto the bed. Unhurriedly, he drags the riding crop down Asahi’s chest and each time he squirms, Shouyou slaps him with it. “Be still my sweet love,” he coos to Asahi.

‘Easier said than done,’ Asahi thinks to himself as the stiff leather slides across his aching cock. He can’t help but to fight against his restraints again, the sparks of excitement that flit around under his skin makes it difficult for him to obey his dom. Hinata clicks his tongue in disproval at him. “I’m sorry,” Asahi gasps out as tears prick at his eyes. The assault on his senses is becoming too much for him to handle while he fights to hold off his orgasm at Shou’s request.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Shouyou asks flatly, his face giving nothing away. Asahi manages to nod as tears stream down his cheeks. He knows the safe words, but he won’t use them until the situation leaves him no other choice. “That’s too bad. If you want it, then beg for it big boy.” There is the slightest hint of a smirk on his boyfriend’s lips just before he turns away and walks to the end of the bed.

Still refusing to use the words, Asahi pulls out his ace card. “P-please fuck me, S-sir. I n-need it so m-much.” He sniffles and writhes harder against the rope to the point that it bites into his skin. It doesn’t bother him; his pain tolerance is high. “I’ve tried so h-hard t-to be a good b-boy for you. Is that not e-enough for you, S-sir? Am I n-not enough for y-you?” Despite Hinata’s domination in the bedroom, he is still only human and therefore, is often times ruled by his emotions. Getting between Asahi’s legs quickly, Shouyou turns the plug off and pulls it out.

“Shhh,” Shouyou whispers soothingly while easily sinking his dick into his boyfriend’s ass. “I’ve got you, you’re all I need baby, all I’ll ever want.” Asahi can’t help but think it’s cute how Shouyou still believes he’s the one doing the dominating. “You really think,” Hinata states heatedly, “that I wouldn’t know what you were up to?” He thrusts roughly into Asahi. “Pulling at my heartstrings so you could get your way? Not even close to what’s happening right now, dear.”

Small hands clasp around his throat and squeeze until Asahi’s vision starts to go black around the edges. A breath of fresh air has never tasted so good once Shouyou lets up, but it doesn’t last. The pressure returns again, and Asahi struggles harder against the rope. His mind is torn between the ample amounts of pleasure from Hinata fucking him with reckless abandon and panic as his air and blood supply are cut off once more. Never will he admit that he enjoys the thrill, but his panic wins out. As Shouyou is about to go in for a fourth squeeze, Asahi rasps out, “pickles”. Stop. Not once has he ever used stop. Slow down, sure, but never stop.

Like lightning, Shouyou pulls out of him and hurriedly unties the rope that binds him to the mattress. Asahi can’t bring himself to move right away, working to loosen the tightness in his chest. He feels stupid for panicking over something so simple, something he could’ve said ‘pudding’ for, but they had been doing so much of these particular activities for the past week that he just can’t take anymore.

“Asahi? Hey, Asahi?” Shouyou is his line of vision, orange hair coming into focus first. “What happened sweetheart?”

“Too much,” he whimpers pitifully.

Shouyou nods and pulls him close, wiping the tears from his cheeks and rocking him back and forth. “I’m so sorry Asahi. I shouldn’t have let it go on for so long. You are so good and so amazing; do you know that?” There is no answer. “Don’t doubt yourself, you are the best man I know. You’re so caring and kind and loving.” Finally, he nods and sniffles. “Will you lay out for a moment for me?”

Asahi follows his request wordlessly, spreading out on the bed. Hinata grabs a bottle from the nightstand and clicks it open, piling the contents in his palm. With a light touch, he applies the soothing lotion to Asahi’s wrists and ankles where the rope has rubbed them raw and then goes for the angry red welts that the riding crop left behind. He kisses every mark and whispers a praise into Asahi’s skin each time.

“Shou,” he says hoarsely. “Love me.”

“I do love you,” Hinata answers quietly.

“I love you too, but I mean _love_ me.”

“Oh.” Shouyou looks surprised for a split second before smiling widely. “Absolutely.”

Setting himself up between Asahi’s legs again, Hinata strokes himself to hardness and pushes in steadily. It draws a long moan from his boyfriend and that makes happiness flood through him. Shouyou bends over Asahi and embraces him lovingly, kissing and sucking on his neck and then his lips. He rolls his hips slowly, stealing Asahi’s breaths with kisses and returning them with sugary praises and loving words. As he quickens the pace, Hinata tangles his fingers in Asahi’s brown locks, tugging just the way his boyfriend enjoys it the most. The air around them is filled with moans and pleas of “more” and “right there” as their bodies meet with more urgency. They stumble to the finish line with incoherent words slipping off of their tongues and fully embracing one another.

“I really am sorry for pushing you too far,” Shouyou says as he falls beside Asahi on the bed.

“I know, Shou. I forgive you so stop apologizing. Next time we get hot and heavy like that again though, call me,” he mumbles out the words and then trails them off.

“You’ve got it, big boy,” Shouyou replies with a smirk, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.


End file.
